The invention relates to wire straight and cut machines or mechanisms, and in particular to the wire straightener systems using such wire straight and cut machines or mechanisms used in the production of wire and wire related products, but specifically to the dies used in such wire straightener systems.
A need has existed for a die unit for wire straighteners in wire straight and cut machines or mechanisms that is simple to set up in the wire straightener rotating arbor and, at the same time, has a long life cycle so that frequent die changes are not required.
Existing dies for wire straightener systems in wire straight and cut machines or mechanisms have several disadvantages, some of which are herein described.
Existing wire straightener dies are made of a very soft metal, usually soft iron, so as not to score the wire as it passes through the sequence of dies in the wire straightener. The wear-out time is very short and set up changes are frequent, costly in both time and materials.
The present invention provides a hardened core of carbide or ceramic material in the die which can be given a smooth finish and then lightly polished so as not to score the wire and yet has an extremely long life. Thus, set up changes are infrequent and hence the present invention is much more economical.
Current wire straightener dies are split into two parts, a top half and a bottom half. This "pair" feature consumes time during set up as the multiple parts are handled and care is exercised so that the two halves are assembled to match properly and rest in the proper direction.
The present invention eliminates these problems as each die is in one piece instead of two, and each die is symmetrical about its center so that it may be assembled in either direction, no matching or aligning is required.
Regarding the set up of the die in the rotating arbor of the wire straightener in the wire drawing machine or mechanism, the existing dies (made in a top and a bottom half) have a long entrance bell and a short exit bell, thus the need during set up for matching and aligning the two non-symmetrical halves.
In the present invention the symmetrical design provides a bell at each end of similar size and shape and a straight section between the two bells. With this symmetrical design the die may be set up with either end as the entrance.
As to placing the dies in the die recesses or slots of the rotating arbor of the machine or mechanism, the die of the present invention has a distinct advantage over the existing die.
Both the die of the present invention and the existing die are rectangular in outside configuration. The outside rectangular size of each, for a particular machine for which they are made, is the same, as they both fit into the same die recess or slot.
The existing die can only be placed into the die recess or slot in two positions because of the non-symmetrical passageway through the die; whereas the die of the present invention can be placed into the die recess or slot in four positions. With the symmetrical passageway of the present invention the set up operator may place the die in any position without attention to alignment as is necessary with existing dies. Thus, a distinct set up time advantage for the present invention.
It is to be noted that this invention concerns the straightener die itself and not the positioning or offsetting of any one said die in relation to the other dies in the sequence or series of dies (usually five) that make up the straightener arrangement, nor does it concern the rotary arbor (or drum) or the recesses or slots in said rotary arbor in which any one of said straightener dies is positioned to perform the straightening operation, likewise the invention does not relate to the screws that hold any one said straightener die in position in said recesses or slots in said rotary arbor.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a wire straightener die that is a one-piece unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wire straightener die that is symmetrical about its center to facilitate positioning in a rotary arbor, without the need for special alignment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wire straightener die with a hardened passageway to prolong its usefulness.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiment.